The Kiss That would change everything
by hunterofartemis126
Summary: It is the second day of Nico's ordered bedrest. He and Will get into an arguement and Nico runs off. What will happen when Nico tells Will his greatest secret?


The Kiss That Would Changed Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.

Author's Note: I've had this idea for ages now but I couldn't get it down the way I wanted to. So, please review if you love Solangelo as much as I do! :D

Will's POV

It was a few days after the battle with Gaia and the second day of Nico's bed rest in the infirmary. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure that the poor kid would make it. Although I'd treated a lot of different injuries, he'd done a lot of damage to himself with the shadow travelling, and he still looked transparent sometimes.

"Will?" Nico asked. I started slightly. I'd been staring at him for a few minutes, and he'd begun to notice.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do I have to stay here for another day?" he said. His voice was petulant, like a child who didn't get their own way.

"Yep," I answered brightly, popping the P, "Doctor's orders!"

He grumbled slightly but didn't argue any further. I studied him for a moment and a thought hit me.

"Are those werewolf claw marks?" I asked, pointing to his arm. If they were, I knew that they would be hurting him like Hades.

"Yeah," Nico admitted. "Why do you even care?"

I stared at him, shocked. Why was he always so defensive? I was just trying to help him for Hades's sake!

"No need to get upset, Death Boy," I teased, "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" he snapped. "No one even wants me here, anyway! I see the looks I get from the other medics!"

"Who's giving you looks?" I demanded angrily. "When did this happen?"

"Don't bother, Will," he sighed, "I've gotten used to it."

"Don't bother!" I cried. "If their giving you trouble-"

"I SAID DON'T BOTHER!" he yelled. His face twisted with fury and without another word, he stormed off out of the infirmary.

I stared after him for a moment. I'd known he had a temper, a really dangerous one at that from what I'd heard, but I'd never seen him that angry. Then, another thought struck me. What if he tries to shadow travel again? That would be a disaster!

Now desperate with panic, I left the infirmary and raced in the direction that Nico had gone.

It didn't take long to find him. He'd gone to his cabin and was slumped on his coffin-style bunk, staring at the wall with a dark expression.

"Nico?" I asked quietly as I walked in.

"What do you want now, Will?" Nico asked. He sounded weary.

I went over and sat beside him on the bed. He shifted away from me slightly but he didn't say anything.

"I've come to tell you that you are wanted here." I said. "Nico, you have friends here, and you can have a lot more if you just stop feeling like everyone hates you."

"But they do!" He said. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a single tear in his eye. Then, I shook it off. Nico di Angelo wouldn't cry, would he?

"No, they don't!" I assured him. "Look at Jason. He asked me how you were doing last night after dinner, he wanted to visit but the infirmary's so crowded right now that he thought he would be in the way."

Nico looked surprised. "He did?"

"Yeah," I said. "And what about Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Frank and Reyna? Nico, you do have a lot of friends. And of course you have me. I mean, ... I'd like to be your friend." I added, hesitantly.

"I'd like that," Nico mumbled and a tiny flicker of a smile appeared on his lips. It was the first time I'd ever seen him smile and I thought that he looked really cute.

"There, you see," I said triumphantly. "You have friends."

"I guess I do," Nico conceded. "But about Percy... Well, that's kinda complicated."

"Why, what happened?"

"I don't think I want to talk about it." he muttered. A pink flush rose up his cheeks and I frowned. Was something wrong?

"Ok," I said. I was concerned but I decided not to push it.

"Will," Nico said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Maybe I will tell you."

"About what happened with you and Percy?" I guessed.

"Yeah," he said and began to explain.

"Well," Nico began, "For a long time, I had a huge crush on Percy." He paused, no doubt to assess my response. I nodded for him to continue.

"That's why I ran from Camp Half-Blood in the first place. I hated myself and I guess that I hated Percy too. I wanted to hurt him for what happened to my sister, Bianca, but well I just couldn't. Now, after everything that's happened with the war, I decided that he's not really my type. I went up to him yesterday, and I got up the courage to tell him that I used to have a crush on him and now I'm worried that he'll tell everyone."

When Nico finished, I looked at him with sympathy. I'd once been in a similar situation with an Aphrodite kid named Ralf. Long story, but anyway, I understood Nico better than most people could. Plus, he was so gorgeous in that moment that I felt as though I was looking at a glorious, dark-haired angel.

"I understand." I said finally.

"How can you?" Nico asked. His eyes were full of bitterness.

"I was in a similar situation with Ralf, you know, that redheaded guy from Aphrodite's cabin? Anyway, he kinda told a lot of the campers but it was OK. I mean, no one said anything about it."

"So, you're-"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm gay, too."

Nico's big dark eyes lit up. I'm pretty sure mine did, too. For the past few days, I'd begun to have feelings for Nico that I hadn't expected to feel again, not after Ralf. And now, knowing his secret, it was time to reveal them.

"Nico," I said cautiously, "I have to tell you-"

"I have to tell you something." he interupted.

We stared at each other for a minute and then, in unison, we said: "I kinda have a crush on you."

Then, the most beautiful thing happened. Nico leaned towards me at the same time that I leaned towards him and our lips met in the most romantic, passionate kiss that I have ever had and I knew then that from now on, my life, and hopefully Nico's too, would be changed for the better.

Author's Note: So, what did you think? My birthday is coming up soon, so as a birthday present, please review! hunterofartemis126 (Nicolaclair)


End file.
